


25

by kv_panda_red



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthdays, College AU, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Neck Kissing, Platonic Kidge, Presents, Spanish, Spanish speaking Lance, Studying, Tests, forgetting birthdays, implied top! lance, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: “I don't know… maybe he just forgot?”“Forgetting important dates? That doesn't sound like Lance"orLance possibly forgets Keiths birthday.





	25

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again after over a year with them fics  
> spanish trans at the end

“He’s just been suspiciously aloof all day,” I told Pidge.  
“What do you mean?” she asked, cutting off a bit. She always says I have crap service.  
“Well, he hasn’t even told me happy birthday? He didn't make me breakfast? Literally nothing? And it's not like I want him to do these things it just doesn't seem like him to not do it. In fact, he was already leaving our apartment when I went to eat breakfast. He almost didn't notice me. I don't understa—just, are you sure he doesn't have like a, I don't know, surprise party up his sleeve?” I said, narrowly avoiding an old lady crossing the street.  
“No, and if he does he didn't even invite me. Which would make no sense.”  
“Then why is he acting like this?”  
“I don't know… maybe he just forgot?”  
“Forgetting important dates? That doesn't sound like Lance—maybe like me but not like him.”  
“You have a point but, Lance is human. He had a ton of tests coming up right?”  
“Yeah, he had two today.”  
“Maybe he was so stressed out that it just slipped his mind?” I thought for a moment as I approached a red light.  
“You have a point,” I said as the light turned green, I turned and headed toward the parking lot near the park Lance asked to meet him at. “Maybe he has a surprise here at the park? Didn't see him leave with anything other than his school bag this morning though.”  
“Maybe. But if not, be prepared.”  
“What do you mean?” I said as I parked.  
“Well, once he realizes he forgot your birthday he’s gonna make a big deal out of it.”  
“Oh fuck, you're right.”  
“I know.”  
“Well let’s hope he doesn't notice.”  
“That's not gonna happen.”  
“Ugh, goodbye”  
“Bye.”  
I’ve never been big on birthdays. I appreciate the congratulatory text but I don't like it when people make me surprises or extravagant presents. It’s flattering but I just don't like it. Of course, Lance is the complete opposite. He loves birthdays. He makes surprise parties for pretty much everyone or anyone and fully expects everyone to return the favor. Thought its not much of a surprise if he already knows its gonna happen but, that's just how he feels.   
He buys the most thoughtful and crazy presents. He once bought Pidge a whole gaming set, she was near tears. He bought Hunk a bunch of kitchen aid stuff, he definitely cried. He got Allura god knows how much money's worth of makeup from Sephora, she thanked him for a month. He managed to restore dozens of pictures from Coran's old family photos, everyone shed a few tears for that one. He once got Shiro big fat check from change.org for him to get a new prosthetic arm, Shiro still thanks him from time to time. He got me a phone number, the direction of an apartment in Korea and a plane ticket to finally meet my mom. Everyone cried with me and that day, I vowed I would marry this boy someday. Something he’d never done before though, was forget a birthday. Seems there are firsts for everything.   
As I got out of the car I saw out of the corner of my eye, Lance sitting in a bench reading some notes. I can't believe he’s already studying for another test. I quietly slipped next to him on the bench. He had yet to notice me. I took his phone out of my pocket, he’d been so stressed he left it on the kitchen counter, and put it on his lap. He jumped a bit and then noticed it was just me and smiled.  
“Hey,” I said with my own smile.  
“Hey,” he all but purred, he sounded almost relieved. He leaned in for a small peck.  
“Let me guess, you probably aced the hell out of those tests but you keep psyching yourself out that you failed miserably.”  
“Maybe.” I wrapped my arm around his waist and took the notes out of his hands.  
“You did great. I’m sure of it. And you need a break from studying.” he didn't try to reach for the notes as I put them away but, he still complained.  
“But it's my last year, I can’t let myself go. I need to ace all of these tests.”  
“And a few minutes of not studying will not kill you.” He sighed as I leaned my head on his shoulder.  
“Ok,” he said and reached for his phone.   
As he turned it on, I realized that I just walked myself into this. At the very top of all his notification read a reminder that said: “Hubby(knife emoji, heart emoji)’s Birthday—today”. Now, Lance is dramatic, but his gasp was telenovela worthy. For fucksake. I closed my eyes, ready for the dramatic shouting.  
“OH my god! Keith! I’m so sorry I haven’t even wished you a happy birthday! I’m so sorry. And I didn't cook you breakfast!” He gasped even harder and this time I pulled away, getting a little too loud for being so close. “I don't even have a present for you!” he got down on his knees in front of me and grabbed my hands. Oh god. “Please, please please forgive me.” he pleaded.  
“Baby don't worry, just get up.” he just ignored me, kept talking over me.  
“I’ll never do it again! I swear on my mamá. Carajo, I’m the worst boyfriend ever!” he rambled.  
“Lance, get up you're making a scene!”  
“I don't deserve you! Ay, mi cielo, you don't deserve this.” a couple passed by looking at the peculiar scene. I waved them off as if this was normal.   
“Lance, I forgive you just get up.”  
“I understand if you don't want to marry me anymore.”  
“We’re not even engaged!”  
“I don't deserve to spend my life with you. Mi sol, mi estrella, mi vida, perdoname por favor, I was so stressed but—oh god that's no excuse-“I grabbed his face and made him look at me and that seemed to stun him to silence.  
“I forgive you. Now please, get up you’re making a big deal out of nothing.” he pouted.  
“Oh, you’re so sweet. I don't deserve you. I’m so sorry.” He got up and practically lifted me off the bench. He sat down and place me in his lap. I rolled my eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist and continued to babble nonsense. “ I’m so sorry.”  
“You must be sleep deprived. I’m the one that doesn't deserve you. It was a human mistake. You were stressed.”  
“That's no excuse. I’m so sorry.”  
“I said its ok.”  
“And I had this whole thing planned in my head—I'm so sorry— we were gonna go eat at this—ugh—and then the gang was gonna come over to Hunks—ugh, I can't believe I didn't notice the date—and then we were gonna come home and I was gonna fuck your brains ou-“  
“Lance! I told you I forgive you, especially if you don't say those things in public.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I said its okay.”  
“But-“  
And that's how I ended up in this situation. In the middle of a park with Lance kissing my neck promising he would finally buy me that cat I wanted. and saying sorry a couple million more times.  
“I’m sorry,” kiss, “I’m sorry,” another kiss, “I’m so,” kiss, “so,” kiss, “sorry.” another—you get it by now.  
“I know you're sorry, Lance. And I forgave you about 500 ‘I’m sorry’s ago.  
“I know but,” another kiss, “I’m really sorry.”  
“So you forgot my birthday? It’s not like it matters.” I said as I leaned in more to his touch. His chest flushed against my back. He kissed my neck a few more times before answering.  
“It does. You’re my boyfriend and best friend. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. How could I forget? God, I’m such an idiot.”  
“Hey, you had to tests today, one yesterday— you’re stressed.”  
“That doesn’t mean I can forget the love of my life birthday!” I bit down a grin when he referred to me as the love of his life. God, he’s made me such a fuckin’ sap.  
“You can make it up to me. I know you will,” I said trying to get off his lap, but he just tightened his grip around my waist.  
“How,” kiss, “how can I make it up to you?”  
“Lance. Anything. I just like spending time with you. Besides, it’s not like I like to make a big deal out of my birthday.”  
“But I do.”  
“Isn't that a bit selfish?”  
“Nah,” he gave me a bone-crushing squeeze, “ I just like to spoil you. And you secretly like it too.” I scoffed and was about to deny but he started talking again. “I’ve been wanting to take you to this fancy restaurant. Maybe we can go tomorrow?”  
“I don't like fancy.”  
“Let me rephrase; a fancy Korean restaurant.”  
“Oh… I’d love to.”  
“I know,” he gave me a soft, lingering kiss that sent a shiver down my spine, “That's why I wanted to take you,” he said as I finally managed to get off his lap. When I turned around he was pouting. I rolled my eyes.  
“C’mon let’s go home and celebrate with ice cream and a Friends marathon.”

**Author's Note:**

> spanish translations  
> ~mamá: mom  
> ~Carajo: Fuck  
> ~mi cielo: (technically) my sky (term of endearment)  
> ~Mi sol, mi estrella, mi vida, perdoname por favor : my sun, my star, my life (terms of endearment) please forgive me


End file.
